


The Only Person I Need

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: The Kurosawa Twins spending the day together after not seeing each other for a while.AU where Dia and Ruby are twins in their young adult lives.
Kudos: 6





	The Only Person I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErrorCrazyGirl13_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCrazyGirl13_A/gifts).



> Ok let me be real, I characterized Dia and Ruby as my twin and I. This is a real day that we would have. 
> 
> I miss my twin so much, they are in college right now but due to come home in a few short days. We haven’t seen each other in person for about three months because of the pandemic rules at their school. It’s the longest we have been apart in our lives and I just want my default best friend back. Default best friend if you’re reading this, <3 
> 
> Also nothing on this Earth can explain the bond twins, triplets, etc have with each other. I can’t imagine my life without my twin by my side. We have been through so much shit together and we are ready to face the world together.

Dia woke up first. It was a quiet morning, their parents were already out for work and the twins have the day to themselves. She looked over at the bed on the other side of the room. Ruby was still sleeping, cuddling a stuffed boar. 

Ruby had come back home the day before from college for the break and was enjoying the slower days with her twin. Dia has been helping at home with the family business and doing online classes. Both had their own lives but they still supported each other. 

Dia got out of bed and got ready for the day. Decided that more comfortable casual wear would be appropriate for a day like this. A simple shirt and leggings will do. Then went to take her medicine. When she returned to the room, Ruby had woken up and was content being on her phone. Dia checked her phone seeing texts from Kanan and Mari, asking if she wanted to join them. Dia likes hanging with her friends but she needs time with Ruby right now. So, she promptly refused the offer and suggested they can hang out a different day. 

Ruby started showing posts on her phone. Lighting up as she talked about them. They started talking about them, then to other things, then a full on discussion about something completely different than the original conversation. It’s always been that way. Sometimes they forgot what led them to such a ridiculous conversation. They hadn’t noticed how long they’ve been talking, realizing it’s already been an hour. 

Now noticing the time, Ruby rushes up to get ready for the day. Dia took the time to think about what they can do today. Go out for a walk? Get some food from around town? The options sounded great in theory but Ruby was still recovering from all the stress she’s been in from college. Ruby came back dressed in a skirt and a shirt. With some discussion, the twins decided to go get something to eat. 

Going off on their little adventure, the Kurosawa twins walked around enjoying each other’s company. Sometimes having headphones on and walking with your birth best friend is relaxing. But before they got food, they stopped at a small merch store. Dia couldn’t help but geek out over every last thing as if she hasn’t been there before. And can’t make up her mind on what she wanted. Ruby seemed to know what she wanted but Dia couldn’t. Eventually getting more than she wanted, and more than Ruby too. 

After their ‘quick’ trip, finally it was time to get their food. It was a deli spot, they normally order a hero that’s big enough for both. Especially since ordering two sandwiches on a roll would cost more. Paying 11 bucks for one long sandwich versus paying 15 bucks for two sounds better. 

They walked back home, preferring to eat in the comfort of their home over being out. With the occasional conversations and full blown conversation that lasted long enough for them to be home before they knew it. Normally their mother wouldn’t like that they're gonna eat in their room but she doesn’t say anything about it anyway. Dia set up the tv so they can watch videos while they eat. Once they finished eating, they moved on to do their own things. 

Ruby went on her laptop while Dia was on her phone. It was nice, just being near each other. One might say something to the other once in a while but it was mostly quiet. One or both having headphones on. Ruby would always find a way to get Dia put on her headphones so she can vibe with her music playing. Sometimes Dia doesn’t give in, a small victory for her. It was like this until their parents came home. 

When their mother called for one of them, they would run to her like their life depended on it. Their mother gets really scary when she’s mad. Dia and Ruby wouldn’t be lying if they said that they fear their mother. Love her for all that’s done for them. But tremble at the thought of their mother being slightly annoyed about something. Then came their father, they don’t have a relationship with him. It wasn’t because of anything negative they’ve done, their father just doesn’t know how to show affection. Leading to the sisters to know mostly nothing about him and never being able to form a bond with him. They accepted this fate despite how pain it can be at times. They can’t change him and he doesn’t want to change. They only say hi to him or the small chance they have the courage to ask for something from him. 

The times before and after dinner tend to be more lively for them. Coming up plans for personal projects or singing along to their favorite songs. Even acting out their favorite scenes in their favorite magical girl franchise or dancing to songs. It seemed like the world, just for a moment, was just for the two of them. Laughing, smiling, singing, dancing only for the two of them to see each other. In moments like these, they didn’t need anyone else. The world doesn’t matter to them right now. 

Soon enough, they slowly start to cool down and start getting ready for bed. Dia went to take her medicine while Ruby got into her nightwear. Ruby got in bed comfortable and ready to listen to an audio before sleeping. Dia went to the lights. 

“Lights,”

“Camera,”

Turns the light off. “Holy shit you’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Default best friend I miss you man
> 
> That last bit is our ritual when we turn off the lights, the last part has to be something that sums up the day if you were wondering; I definitely didn’t almost start crying writing that idk what you’re talking about


End file.
